policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RUNEPATRIARCH
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SWAT 4: Mission 1: Food Wall Restaurant page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Baggins (talk) 12:37, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Categories THanks for the work on the wiki. If its possible can you remember to add the game specific characters category associated with each new character you add to the wiki? For example Category:Characters (SWAT4) for SWAT4 characters.Baggins (talk) 13:08, October 22, 2016 (UTC) For the complete list of Characters categories see here: http://policequest.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters Baggins (talk) 13:10, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ya, Location pages are great! Just try to describe them encyclopedic manner (not a hintbook/walkthrough/strategy guide), as in purpose, history, use, background. Remenber to put them into the correct categories related to the game "Locations (SWAT4)" (should suffice fo now, as we don't have a specific locations category for Sketchkov Syndicate, although "Locations (SWAT4:SS)" as a locations category might suffice. Maybe create the same for "Characters (SWAT4:SS)"?08:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Graphic mods Actually I recommend sticking to official artwork rather than enhancement mods. Although articles about enhancemdos are welcome. Even 'comparison' articles. The use of images taken from 'native widescreen' resolution on modern PCs are however allowed (those usually require some kind of modification to use resolutions outside of the games original design).Baggins (talk) 19:08, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Admin You have done alot of great work on this wiki on the SWAT related pages, therefore I thought it was in best interests to upgrade you to an "Admin" of this wiki. Congratulations!Baggins (talk) 08:05, October 25, 2016 (UTC) The Stechkov Syndicate Just noticed the subtitle is actually TSS... we should fix the categories related to it to be "SWAT4:TSS".Baggins (talk) 18:12, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Locations with lots of phots I think we should probably put a collapsing feature around the galleries, and only use 1 or 2 main photos to represent the location (most likely what briefing introductions use as 'representations' of the location). This way it will ease up data required for the loading of the page for slower connections/mobile platforms, and also look cleaner and more polished.Baggins (talk) 10:50, May 20, 2017 (UTC) :I borrowed a template from another wiki... this shoujld help alot see "scrollbox" and its usage here: http://policequest.wikia.com/wiki/Qwik_Fuel_Convenience_Store[[User:Baggins|Baggins]] (talk) 08:37, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi ! I've tried to add some content, but it is very difficult to add / edit any template / navbox / infobox, there are many ways to do that, but I am confronted with difficulties on each way... However I believe I have succeeded to upload images for each SWAT 3 mission. It would be enough to create for the moment an infobox containing the name of the mission, the associated image (found by typing "Pasadena" for the mission "Pasadena Freeway Sniper"), type of mission, and day and time The rest of the description can be added later, by me or anyone else, it is simple. 'Mission name :' ''Campaign : Pasadena Freeway Sniper Vehicular Manslaughter, Criminal use of Explosives Downtown Warehouse District Home Invasion Saint Dimitri’s Holy Trinity Church Hyperion Treatment Plant 211 In Progress DBN Television Center Phoenix Lounge Hotel Carlyle Los Angeles Convention Center LAX Siege Ventura Hotel Los Angeles City Hall Storm Drain System Los Angeles Convention Center ''Additional missions : American Eagle Express Chang’s Chinese Theater City Of Angels Hospital Civil Unrest Heather’s Euro-Asian Imports Hollywood Hills Intersection of 12th & Figueroa L.A. Metro Los Angeles University Steiner Center Parking Garage SWAT Training Headquarters Whitman Airport 'Mission type :' ''Campaign : Barricaded Suspect Hostage Rescue High Risk Arrest Warrant Hostage Rescue Hostage Rescue Rapid Deployment Hostage Rescue Hostage Rescue High Risk Arrest Warrant Hostage Rescue VIP Detail, Soviet Delegates Hostage Rescue VIP Detail, WTO Pan Pacific Trade Conference Hostage Rescue Rapid Deployment VIP Detail, Nuclear Abolishment Treaty Signing ''Additional missions : Rapid Deployment VIP Detail Hostage Rescue Rapid Deployment Rapid Deployment High Risk Arrest Warrant Rapid Deployment Rapid Deployment Hostage Rescue Rapid Deployment Shooting House Rapid Deployment 'Time :' ''Campaign :'' FRI 0730 – 07/29/05 FRI 2330 – 07/29/05 SAT 1015 – 07/30/05 SAT 2300 – 07/30/05 SUN 1005 – 07/31/05 SUN 2230 – 07/31/05 MON 1035 – 08/01/05 MON 1730 – 08/01/05 TUES 0900 – 08/02/05 TUES 2045 – 08/02/05 WED 1000 – 08/03/05 WED 2200 – 08/03/05 THURS 1000 – 08/04/05 THURS 2130 – 08/04/05 FRI 1230 – 08/05/05 FRI 1800 – 08/05/05 No times for additional missions. Thanks for your help... :/ Help, FlossMaster69 is trying to kill Yo Gabba Gabba with bad words and inappropriate language on Yo Gabba Gabba Wiki, please!!!